Dislocated
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: Post-Italian Comfort Tony goes down after chasing a bad guy. Gibbs takes care of his man. Slash Tibbs


Dislocated

Acethebatdog2039

NCIS FanFic

Spoilers: End of season 8, Post- Italian Comfort

Genre: Slash Tibbs, Romance

Summary: Post - _Italian Comfort _Tony goes down after chasing a bad guy. Gibbs takes care of his man.

**10001**

"Tony?" Gibbs called as he walked in the front door.

Hearing nothing from the kitchen he headed upstairs.

"Tony?"

Gibbs found his love in his bed sleeping.

A pair of crutches rested against the night stand.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tony?" he called out softly.

Resting a hand on Tony's t-shirt covered chest.

Gibbs pressed his lips on Tony's forehead.

Tony sighed.

"When did you get home?"

Gibbs looked down at him.

"Just got home"

Eyes still closed Tony nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been better."

Gibbs stood up and started to remove things from his pockets.

Keys, cell phone, wallet and his cash all sat on the side table.

Taking his Sig and putting it in its normal place he removed his shoes.

Pulling the polo over his head, Gibbs threw it into the bathroom with the other dirty clothes.

In his white undershirt and jeans Jethro sat on his side of bed.

"You need anything Tony before I lay down?"

"Just you"

Gibbs climbed into bed, lying on his left side facing Tony; he rested his right hand on Tony's chest again.

"Abby wants you to call her later."

Tony grunted

Careful of Tony's injured leg Jethro pulled himself closer to his lover.

Tony's arms came around him pulling him to his chest.

"I hate waking up and you're not here." He said into Gibbs' hair.

"Miss having you at work."

Tony chuckled

"Bet it's quiet."

Gibbs snorted

"That's an understatement."

Gibbs was going to ask about dinner but he could hear soft sores coming from Tony.

**10001**

"_Stop! Federal agents! You're only going to go to jail tried!" Tony yelled chasing after a young Marine private._

"_Ziva stay with the girl!"_

_Tony ran passed a young woman on the ground_

_Ziva stopped and dropped to her knees in front of the girl._

"_It will be alright." _

_The girl cried and buried her face in Ziva's shoulder. _

_Running at full speed Tony pulled the radio from his belt._

"_Boss!" he yelled into it._

"_What do you got, DiNozzo?"_

_McGee was hanging on for dear life in the car._

"_In pursuit of Private Poulsen on foot, caught him in the middle of a two-six-one Adam." _

"_Where's Ziva?"_

"_Ziva is with the girl."_

"_We'll call an ambulance for her."_

_Tony jumped over a garbage can._

_McGee was trying not to throw up, "Boss what's a two-six-one Adam?"_

"_Means Private Poulsen attempted to rape that girl."_

_Gibbs turned the corner._

"_Anything else DiNozzo?"_

"_Yeah, two-four-five, two-one-seven, and four-one-seven."_

_Gibbs swore._

_The private had two counts of assault on his head. Plus the rape attempt that boy was in a world of trouble when Tony gets him._

"_Stay on him DiNozzo. Give me the cross streets."_

"_Coming up to Olive Street and 28__th__ Street"_

"_We see him DiNozzo"_

_Gibbs saw the boy with a short haircut jump out of the way of a moving car. Not far behind him was his Senior Field Agent. _

"_Shit Boss!" McGee pointed_

_Tony jumped in time over a taxi and onto another car._

_Never missing a beat he continued to chase the young man._

"_DiNozzo, he's getting near to Rock Creek Park."_

"_He's not going to make it there." _

_Gibbs stopped the car at the next street, both he and McGee jumped out._

_Gibbs watched his SFA and lover grabbed the private by the shoulders attempting to throw him into the wall. _

_But the private had other plans pulling himself and the agent into oncoming traffic._

"_Tony!" Guns drawn McGee and Gibbs ran down the sidewalk._

_The sickening sound of bones crunching and breaks squeaking filled Jethro's ears. _

_McGee pinned the private to the ground with his knee reading him his rights and handcuffed him at the same time._

_Jethro went to his lover's side._

"_Tony?" His hands went to Tony's neck._

_McGee pulled the private off the ground. "Ma'am stay in your car." He ordered. _

_The woman closed the door but watched the scene in front of her._

"_Boss, I'll call Ziva."_

_Gibbs nodded. "Tony, you with me?"_

_Tony moaned_

"_What hurts Tony?"_

"_My right leg" Tony said through clenched teeth._

_Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket Gibbs called Ducky._

"_Jethro, what can I do for you?"_

"_Duck, Tony got hit by car chasing after someone."_

"_My dear man take him to the hospital!"_

"_We have a rape victim on our hands Duck."_

"_Ah, I see. Does he have pain anywhere?"_

"_He said just his right leg."_

"_Then you may have to rip his pants to check then."_

_Putting the phone on Tony's chest with speaker on Gibbs did just that._

"_No Gibbs! Come on!"_

"_Stop wearing suits to work, DiNozzo." Gibbs tore the fabric away. "Well shit."_

"_Shit what?" Tony lifted his head off the ground. _

"_Duck, his knee looks deformed and really swollen."_

"_Check for a pulse in his foot." Duck's voice came from the phone._

_Gibbs pushed down the sock on Tony's ankle. Shaking his head, "Nope, nothing Duck."_

"_Anthony can you feel your foot?"_

"_It just feels like my knee is on fire."_

"_You may have dislocated your knee then young man."_

"_Lovely." Tony swore._

"_Boss, Ziva is on her way to the hospital with the girl. I called for another ambulance, they should be any second."_

**10001**

"Jethro"

Gibbs felt a hand run through his hair

"Jethro"

A kiss on the top of his head

"Jethro"

"Hmm"

"I need to get up."

Gibbs turned to rest his chin on Tony's chest.

"How long have we been asleep?"

Tony shrugged

"Not sure, but its dark out"

Lifting himself off Tony's chest Gibbs gave his lover a kiss before getting out of bed.

"I'll get us something to eat and you make your way downstairs."

Tony nodded

**10001**

He dreamed about Tony again.

Tony getting hit by that car, it didn't matter that it was over a week ago.

Jethro felt two arms wrap around his middle.

"Hey" Tony kissed his neck. "I'm okay."

Gibbs rested his hands on Tony's arms.

"No you're not; you have to have surgery this weekend."

Tony rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Jethro, I'm lucky. I don't have nerve damage. That could end my career at NCIS. They just have to repair the ligaments. No breaks in the bone, none of that. I've had knee surgery before."

He sighed.

"I know, but that was before…"

"Before what? Before we started sleeping together?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll be out a couple of weeks, then PT, and then back at my desk."

"Tony, you could be in chronic pain for the rest of your life."

"You make it sound like my other knee doesn't hurt."

Jethro turned around in his arms.

"I don't want this happening again, Tony. This is a very serious injury."

"Like I said, I'm lucky I don't have broken bones or nerve damage. Jethro this is going to be my fifth knee surgery since I started working for you."

"That car could have killed you."

Now Tony sighed.

"But it didn't. It's part of the job Jethro. You know that."

Gibbs opened his mouth to dispute but he was cut off by a set of lips.

"Come on, you better feed your boy here."

**10001**

The weekend came way too fast for Gibbs.

Sitting in the waiting room with Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and the rest of his team he sighed.

No one else was worried, so why was he?

Oh that's right none of them loved Tony like he does.

Gibbs shook his head.

He knew he was wrong about that.

Abby loved Tony like a brother, same for McGee, Jimmy, and Ziva.

Gibbs was sure that Ducky saw Tony as family. He just wasn't sure if the older man saw him as a son or nephew.

A nurse walked into the waiting room.

"I'm looking for a Jethro Gibbs."

He cleared his throat.

"That's me." He said.

"Mr. DiNozzo is out of surgery and is being moved to his room now."

Gibbs nodded

"The doctor will be out in a few minutes."

She left them with a smile.

Ducky looked at his watch. "Under an hour, the damage must have less than we thought."

Gibbs nodded again.

A middle-aged doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs rose to his full height and shook hands with Tony's doctor.

"I'm Doctor Bredahl. I did Mr. DiNozzo's surgery. The damage was minor and after some physical therapy he should back on his feet in no time."

"Yay!" Abby jumped up and down in her seat.

"His knee is going to be immobilized for a few weeks. I want him on crutches at all times. He's going to be in a full leg brace, running from his hip to his ankle. Leg need to be elevated as much as possible. Don't let him bear any weight on it."

The doctor made sure they all were listening.

"I set up a follow up with his orthopedist as well."

"Thanks Doc. Can I see him now?"

"Sure, just follow me."

**10001**

A nurse stopped him before Gibbs went into the room.

"He just woke up. He'll be out of it for a bit."

"Thanks."

Gibbs walked into the room and watched his lover.

"Jethro" Tony rolled the 'r' sound.

Jethro sat down next to the bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like there's cotton in my head."

Gibbs chuckled.

Gibbs took one of his hands.

"How are you doing, Jethro?"

"You're the one in the hospital bed."

"Yeah, they'll be sending me home in a few hours. You scare people."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do."

Gibbs made a face.

"Don't give me that look. You know you do. You enjoy it too much."

Gibbs kissed his forehead.

"Rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

**10001**

"Jethro!"

Gibbs counted to three.

"Jethro!"

Right on time

He chuckled.

"Leroy!"

Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah, Tony?"

Gibbs made his way up the basement stairs.

"Come here!"

Gibbs was already in the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a sec."

Tony lying on the couch with his knee elevated by pillows was where Gibbs found his lover.

"There you are."

"What can I do for you?"

Tony's eyebrow rose.

"Well starters you can give me something to do. I'm bored."

Gibbs moved over to the couch. Tony sat up to let his lover sit behind him.

Resting his back against the arm rest, Gibbs pulled Tony back to rest against his chest.

"How's this?"

"Much better"

They sat together in silence for a few minutes.

"Still bored Jethro"

"Not much I can do about that Tony."

"Well you could…"

"Tony" Gibbs warned.

He heard and felt his lover sigh.

"How about we watch a movie?"

Tony looked up at him.

"You would sit here and watch a movie with me?"

Giving his lover a kiss before answering

"No place would I rather be."

**10001**

A/N: I seem to keep giving Gibbs the last word. Hmm… yeah so I know what Tony is going through with the knee thing. Trust me doing that hurts… a lot. As in I kicked a nurse with my good leg when they reset my knee. I feel like Gibbs is a bit OOC in this but his man is hurt. So the streets are all real and same with the codes that Tony was using. The man is an ex-cop I would be surprised if he didn't still use that every now and then. But thank you for reading! Thanks for all the love on my other stories!

Ace


End file.
